


Safe

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John just needs his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt: John/Rodney, daddy!kink. John loves it when Daddy!Rodney spanks his ass when John's fucking himself on his daddy's lap.

John's day had _sucked_ , pretty much from the time he'd gotten up to his last meeting before going off duty for the evening. It always did when Caldwell or Ellis were on Atlantis, and this time they were _both_ there.

By the time he made it back to his quarters, he was dying for the security of Rodney's lap, but Rodney wasn't there yet. John took off his clothes and folded them neatly before curling up on the couch and waiting. He didn't have long to wait.

The door slid open, and he looked up, meeting Rodney's eyes. As always, Rodney seemed to see right into the heart of the matter, and he hurriedly stripped, dropping his clothes every which way before settling on the couch next to John.

John waited until Rodney patted his thigh, and then John climbed into his lap, burying his face in Rodney's neck. "Had a bad day, baby?" Rodney asked affectionately.

"Baby" was the key word. "Baby" gave John permission to take what he needed.

"Yes, daddy," he said, face flaming hot where it was buried, but just the words helped, made him feel safe and secure.

"I'm sorry." Rodney's hands were busy, stroking down John's back and over his ass. "Do you want daddy to make it all better?"

"Please?" John's voice was muffled, but he knew that Rodney could hear him fine.

John could hear Rodney opening the drawer in the side table, where they kept the lube. A few seconds later, Rodney's wet fingers traced down John's cleft, gently wetting the space. "You know what daddy wants to hear, baby."

"Fuck me, daddy," said John, embarrassment fading now that he was close to having what he wanted.

He'd barely finished the words when Rodney slid two fingers into John's ass, making him hiss at the sudden stretch. Rodney ignored it, as always, twisting his fingers around to get John wet.

He really wasn't stretched much when Rodney pulled his fingers out. "Use your mouth on me, baby," he said, and John slid off his lap to go to his knees.

Rodney was mostly hard already, but John sucked and licked him until his cock was all the way hard. The entire time, Rodney stroked a hand through his hair, telling him that he was a good boy, that he had a mouth made for sucking, that daddy was going to take good care of his baby. He closed his eyes and let the words wash over him, taking away the stress from the day and leaving contentment behind.

When Rodney tugged gently on his hair, John lifted his head. "Yes, daddy?"

"That's good enough, baby. Come up here and get your reward." John eagerly stood, and waited impatiently as Rodney slicked his cock up. When Rodney patted his thigh again, John knelt straddling his lap.

As he slowly sat back, he groaned. He'd barely been stretched, and it hurt and it burned as Rodney's big cock slid into him. He could feel tears pricking his eyes, but daddy was here, and that made it okay.

Rodney petted his back and ass as John sank down, and once he'd taken all of his cock, Rodney pulled him forward into a deep kiss. "Good boy," he said against John's mouth, and then he landed a soft smack on John's ass. "Ride me, baby."

John started to move slowly, up and back, whimpering as he was split open again and again. The next slap of Rodney's hand was a surprise, but a good one. "Please, daddy," he begged, as Rodney started to spank him in earnest, each slap landing as he took Rodney in deep.

"Good baby," said Rodney. "You like it when daddy spanks your ass, don't you?"

"Uh, huh." It did. It felt so good as his ass warmed, as he was repeatedly filled with Rodney's cock. "Please touch me, daddy?"

"I can do that." Rodney took John's cock in a loose grip with his left hand. John knew that he wasn't coordinated enough to actually jack him left handed, but every time John moved his hips, his cock slid through Rodney's loose fist.

Moaning, he started to move faster. "So close, daddy."

"Go ahead and come, baby," said Rodney, as he tightened his hand. "Give it up for me."

It only took a few more strokes before John was coming all over Rodney's fist. He knew better than to stop before Rodney had come, so he kept his hips moving until he groaned, and John could feel the increase in heat letting him know that Rodney had come.

He slowed to a stop, and then simply wrapped his arms around Rodney and held on. Daddy would keep him safe until he had to go out there again.


End file.
